beyondimmortalfandomcom-20200215-history
Zoet
'General Information' *'Name:' Zoet *'Height:' 5'11" (180 cm) *'Weight:' 175 lbs (79 kg) *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Brown *'Species:' Lycan (Red Wolf class) *'Family:' *'Birthplace:' The Redlands, East Central Region of the Eternal Frontier *'Weapons:' *'Abilities:' :*Wind elemental (rumored) :*Ice elemental (rumored) *'Affiliation:' :*The Red Wolves *'Age:' 22 (At the time of the war between the Blackbane/Northlanders and the Red Wolves/Foxheim *'First Appearance:' Beyond Immortal Vol 1 Episode 5 Introduction Zoet is the second officer serving under Nite Tail. He is the brotherly figure to Rowarg and his best friend. Life in the Red Wolves/Among his comrades Zoet is probably more mature than Rowarg despite both of their young ages and is a favorite pick to one day be promoted to higher ranks within the Red Wolf army. He looks after Rowarg who is the more spirited of the two as Rowarg tends to follow his passions more readily. Zoet is also Tarraaf's most reliable and trusted member of his squad of Red Wolves, something Zoet tries not to let impose upon his friendship with Rowarg. Red Wolves & Foxheim vs. the Blackbane and Northlanders Zoet served in the war against the Blackbane and Northlander Wolf packs. As a member of the Red Wolves, they were bound by an alliance with Foxheim to fight with them during war times. Thus Zoet served under Tarraaf as Pack Leader. Personally, Zoet held no ill will against the Northlandians as he heard much about their valor witnessed a fair share of it during the war. He has been recognized as having the makings for a fine Pack Chieftain someday and is a favorite of Nite Tail among the young Red Wolf leaders. Personal Life Zoet is more of the scholar among his more aggressive and competitive Redlanders. He often time helps tutor Rowarg and enlightens him with philosophical opinions about many things regarding life and the ways of the wide world. For these reasons, Rowarg respects Zoet very much even though his brash tongue may suggest otherwise. Where often time Tarraaf looks to Rowarg for his brawn, Zoet is consulted for his cunning. Zoet & Cora: The Prelude to a Deeper Relationship Zoet was the wolf in command of two new recruits just before the main battles at the Valley of First Light broke out. One half of this new pair was the beautiful Merlander named Cora who with her friend Dolph, slipped among the ranks of the Red Wolves, disguised as new soldiers. When Cora saved Tarraaf during a skirmish with Red Kingdom battery forces, she suffered a concussion, temporarily knocking her out. Upon recovery, Tarraaf chose to spare Cora and Dolph from severe punishment for their deception in joining the Red Wolves. Zoet therefore was ordered to turn Cora into one of the Red Wolves. Since that time, Zoet found himself feeling more than responsible for just another soldier but for a young woman in his pack. Of course this was not the only time Cora captured the minds and hearts of the Red Wolves. When she and Dolph first arrived to speak with Nite-Tail about the advancing Red Kingdom armies, Tarraaf and Rowarg also were fascinated by the uncanny beauty and grace of the foreign visitor. However, it could be suggested that the War against Adamandria (Red Kingdom) may put a strain on the friendships of Zoet and his pack mates Tarraaf and Rowarg as well as Cora and her friend Dolph. Trivia *Actor Anton Yelchin was the first choice for Zoet, however similar to the problem faced with the casting of Rowarg, the B.I. Author felt Anton was perhaps too young and underweight to portray the heroic pack fighter Zoet. A later revision saw the casting choice of Ryan Rockford who the Author felt possessed a balanced look of youth and strength for Zoet. *It has been suggested there may be a possible love triangle between Zoet, the Merlander female Cora (seen in Episode 13) and the Merlander compatriot of Cora named Dolph. Although currently it has not been determined who Cora is truly attracted to. *The awkward interactions between Cora and Zoet may have been a result of her having been bitten by Zoet when given the choice to become a Merlander-Lycan. However Cora's palette for potential mates may have been broadened the more she is around Zoet. Category:Lycan Category:Officer Category:Redlander Category:Warrior Category:Characters Category:Living characters